Another Trap in our Education System
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Sebentar lagi akan diadakan Ujian Nelangsa, Ujian Nggak Penting, atau apapun yang dapat mereka katakan pada ujian yang membuat mereka stres tersebut. Raju dan Farhan bahkan berencana untuk membeli kunci jawaban! / AU, OC, OOC. First 3 Idiots fanfic.


**Fanfic pertama di fandom 3 Idiots, sekaligus yang berbahasa Indonesia.**

**Film mendidik seperti ini, tentunya nggak bisa dibiarkan tanpa fanfom di FFnet, kan? :)**

**Disclaimer: 3 Idiots disutradarai oleh Rajkumar Hirani :)**

* * *

_**Untuk pendidikan yang lebih baik...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Trapped in a School Uniform**

"Udah kerjain PR nya Mr. Virus belum, bro?"

"Yaelah, gimana mau dikerjain, ngerti aja kagak!"

"Hahahah, sama aja, dong! Eh, Raju, ngomong-ngomong kamu jadi pake 'otak' pas UN nanti?"

"Jelas kupake, dong! Kalo nggak, bisa merana deh…"

Sekilas, kudengar percakapan mereka berdua di belakang tempatku duduk. Raju dan Farhan, yah, siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka sebagai biang masalah New Delhi Senior High School ini. Tiga bulan lagi, kami para senior aka menghadapi ujian maha menakutkan atau yang popular disebut UN. Yep, Ujian Nasional. Bukan Ujian Nelangsa atau Ujian Nggak penting, namun 4 hari penuh beban selama 3 tahun bersekolah di SMA. Karena ada pelaksanaan UN inilah, semua murid serasa dikejar anjing sekarang. Mau berhenti, takut dimangsa oleh kata 'GAGAL'. Terus berlari, kelelahan pun memuncak.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Kami sudah sangat terbebani dengan tugas yang menumpuk, lelah mengikuti pelajaran tambahan sampai jam enam sore, belum lagi mata pelajaran yang banyak itu. Bayangkan saja, kami mempelajari banyak hal, namun yang diujikan cuma enam bidang studi! Misalnya, untuk apa capek-capek belajar PPKN, menghafal pasal-pasal dan pemerintahan dunia, yang pada akhirnya tidak masuk di UN sama sekali?

Atau, kayak kasusnya Chatur, atau yang biasa dijuluki The Silencer nih. Dia sangat jago olahraga. Badannya atletis, lentur dan sering dikirim ke luar kota untuk mengikuti lomba atletik. Namun, kelemahannya dalam menghapal dan menghitung, membuatnya tetap ditempeli cap 'bodoh', 'si atlet pemalas' dan sebagainya. Hei, memangnya orang pintar itu hanya yang bisa menghapal 1 halaman mengenai sejarah terbentuknya negara India atau lihai menuliskan rumus algoritma? Andai saja siswa seperti kami bebas memilih pelajaran yang ingin diperdalam...

"Hei! Melamun aja dari tadi... ngegalauin kunci jawaban, ya?"

Ah, ternyata Joy, teman sebangkuku. Suaranya yang cukup keras, membuat Raju yang sibuk menyalin PR Ranjo -bintang kelas XII Social B- menatap tajam ke arah Joy.

"Jangan keras-keras ngomongnya! Ntar kalo ada guru yang denger, bisa celaka kita!"

Seruan Raju hanya ditanggapi dengan diam oleh Joy. Tentu kami semua sudah tahu, kunci jawaban itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum selama bertahun-tahun. Gak mungkin dong, guru-guru ngebiarin gitu aja transaksi kunci jawaban ini?

Tiba-tiba, Joy menarikku keluar. Mungkin ingin mengajakku ke kantin, mengingat sekarang saatnya istirahat menunggu pemantapan yang mulai jam 2 siang.

"Mendekati UN, kuperhatiin guru-guru makin intensif ya, ngasih kita seabrek soal," ujarnya membuka pembicaraan.

Makin banyak tugas yang dan dikumpul lalu dinilai, tentunya," kilahku. "Seandainya guru-guru nggak ngeliat kecerdasan muridnya cuma dari angka-angka…"

"Yah, sekarang semua harus serba cepat dan instan. Mungkin bagi mereka, memantau kecerdasan siswa dari nilai tugas, ulangan, dan lain-lain, dirasa efektif dan nggak ngerepotin. Sayangnya, itu ngebikin guru kita hanya sekedar ngejelasin apa yang sebenernya udah ada di buku, tanpa ngasih contoh aplikasinya ke lingkungan sekitar. Jadi kita cuma disuruh ngafal buat ulangan, abis itu langsung lupa deh." tutur Joy bijak.

"Kayak si Chatur dong. Udah belajar Sosiologi dari kelas sepuluh, eh sampe sekarang masih susah bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, gitu kan?"

"Huss, jangan ngomong gitu dong," sahut Joy pelan. "Mungkin dia hanya menghafal teori, demi ngedapetin nilai bagus aja, sayang nggak diterapkan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari."

Sesampainya di kantin, kami melihat banyak sekali siswa yang jajan, membeli penganan untuk mengganjal perut hingga jam enam sore nanti. Setelah menemukan tempat untuk makan, Joy pun kembali menuturkan opininya

"Kadang, kupikir pelajaram yang jumlahnya sekitar 17-an tuh bagus juga. Wawasan kita bisa lebih luas, sekalian ngajarin kita jadi disiplin dengan banyaknya tugas yang diberikan per mata pelajaran."

"Ah, percuma aja kan, pelajaran banyak, tapi ada beberapa yang sama sekali nggak kita minati," sergahku. "Dan seharusnya pelajaran nggak hanya disampaikan di dalem kelas yang sama. Ngebosenin banget rasanya!"

Joy yang sedang mengunyah bakso, membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Bener tuh, bener banget! Andai aja semua guru di India, atau bahkan di dunia, kompakan untuk mengembangkan kreativitas para muridnya... pastinya kita-kita ini bakalan lebih semangat belajar, ya gak?" ujarnya penuh semangat.

Hmm, menarik juga. Tapi, selain kreatif, cara mengajar di dalam kelas juga harus oke, dong, supaya siswa seperti kami bisa lebih cepat menangkap materi yang disampaikan. Jujur, aku kurang suka guru yang hanya datang, duduk, mencatat, lalu memberi tugas bejibun. Terlalu kaku dan nggak sesuai dengan esensi pendidikan yang sebenarnya, mengayomi dan mendidik siswa.

"Hoi! Kok malah melamun? Buruan abisin sotomu, keburu bel nih! Pemantapan Bahasa Inggris nanti kan yang ngajar _Miss_ Aishwarya! Aku seneng banget caranya mengajar," tukas Joy sambil senyum-senyum.

"Tadi aku juga mikirin hal yang mirip tuh. Emang sih, sifat tiap guru pasti beda-beda. Tapi, kalo menyangkut hal pembelajaran, alangkah baiknya kalo ada yang seru tiap mengajar. Kayak waktu itu, _Miss_ Aishwarya nayangin film di kelas, terus disuruh bikin _narrative text_ dari yang udah kita tonton. Kebayang serunya tuh, bisa nonton sambil belajar, hehehe," tambahku.

Wajah Joy berubah antusias, "Hari ini, kita belajar apalagi, ya?"

"Biasa lah, materi UN. Paling yang itu-itu aja."

Ah, aku jadi teringat apa yang dibilang ibuku, saat bercerita mengenai transaksi kunci jawaban di sekolah.

"Masih kebayang nih, kata-kata ibuku kemarin; _"Kalau kamu hanya mengandalkan kunci jawaban UN, maka sama saja kamu membodohi dirimu sendiri dengan menggunakan jawaban hasil pemikiran orang lain."_

"Wah, beneran ibumu ngomong gitu? Bener juga ya! Harunsya, UN sebagai penentu kelulusan, sebaiknya nggak terlalu membebani pikiran siswa… yang ada malah menghalalakan segala cara, padahal jelas-jelas itu berdosa!"

Aku hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan Joy.

Kami mempercepat langkah agar sampai ke kelas. Wah, sepertinya _Miss_ Aishwarya juga mau masuk kelas, untung saja kami belum telat.

"_Afternoon, miss…" _ sapa kami ramah.

"Ah, _good afternoon," _balasnya sambil tersenyum. Senangnya punya guru yang ramah seperti beliau. Belajar makin semangat dan nggak mengantuk, materi pun lebih cepat terserap.

Tak terasa, satu setengah jam pelajaran bahasa Inggris berlalu. Meskipun hanya mengajar materi _conversation,_ namun _Miss_ Aishwarya berhasil mengemasnya dengan seru. Seperti tadi, kami boleh mengambil tema sesuai topik kegemaran kami. Misalnya, membahas film, musik, macem-macem deh.

Lima belas menit istirahat, akhirnya Mr. Virus masuk. Ya, beliau inilah yang berhasil membuat Raju, Farhan, dan anak-anak lain yang belum mengerjakan PR-nya jadi keder. Memang sih, sang guru Matematika ini dikenal sebagai salah satu guru ter-_killer _di New Delhi Senior High School. Selain hobi memberi banyak tugas, cara mengajarnya pun agak membosankan. Tak heran, jika aku selalu merasa 'ingin cepat selesai'.

Kali ini, Mr. Virus mengajarkan materi Logaritma, yang agak sulit bagiku. Kurang lebih 2 jam waktu terasa lamaaaaa sekali.

Seandainya cara mengajar Bapak bisa lebih menarik, tentunya kami dengan senang hati mengikuti pelajaran ini… 

* * *

Akhirnya, hari terakhir dari masa-masa penentuan pun telah tiba.

18 April 2013, _Sociology_ dan _Geography_, pelajaran yang sebenanya mudah, tapi cukup mengecoh. Sebelum ujian mulai tadi, semua sudah siap dengan 'Joyta' masing-masing, seperti yang mereka lakukan 3 hari sebelumnya. Ada yang membuka buku, berdiskusi dengan teman, bahkan ada yang mempersiapkan 'otak' masing-masing. Diselipkan dalam _badge _nama lah, dimasukkan dalam seragam, ditaruh di bagian dalam papan ujian, macem-macem deh. Untung aku dan Joy nggak beli. Habis, itu kan sama saja dengan menipu diri sendiri. Belajar selama 3 tahun akan percuma dong, kalo cuma ngandelin kunci…

"Serahkan aja semuanya sama Tuhan. Apapun hasilnya, yang penting murni jawaban kita sendiri,"

Aku tak bisa menyangkal ucapannya. Yah, sebobrok apa pun sistem pelaksanaan UN yang terjadi tahun ini, misalnya seperti keterlambatan distribusi naskah soal dan jawaban di sebagian daerah seperti yang kudengar di televisi, aku tetap optimis menghadapi ujian 'sakral' ini. Kuharap, UN di masa depan tak perlu berbentuk pilihan ganda lagi, rasanya terlalu mudah 'dicurangi' untuk menguji pemahaman seorang siswa selama 3 tahun menempuh bangku SMA. Lebih baik, gunakan esai sebagai soal penguji, pasti susah banget kalo mau bikin contekan, maupun tanya sama teman. Lima soal dalam satu pelajaran aja udah cukup kok. Memang, proses koreksi pasti memakan waktu yang lama. Namun demi kemajuan bangsa, kita harus mengusahakan yang terbaik, bukan?

"Woi! Malah melamun aja kamu," terdengar suara Joy mengejutkanku.

"Hahahah… cuma memikirkan masa depan pendidikan kita,"

"Yaelah, sok diplomatis amat kamu!"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapannya. Mungkin saja pikiranku yang 'sok diplomatis' ini bisa mempengaruhiku untuk membuat suatu perubahan pada dunia pendidikan. Mungkin saja.

"Buruan pulang, yok! UN kan udah selesai… saatnya kita bersantai-santai! Bebaaaaaasss!" ujar Gemintang, teman sekelasku yang lain. Kebetulan ia berdiri di belakangku.

"Suntuk banget dah, ngerjain soal-soal UN ini!"

"Ngerasa kayak dipenjara, deh!"

"Bentar lagi bakalan bebas, gak jadi anak SMA lagi!"

"Boseeeen pake seragam ini terus! Ingin cepetan lulus dah!"

Selintas kudengar berbagai macam komentar teman-temanku tersebut.

Ingin lulus. Bebas. Tak ingin terpenjara, itulah yang kurekam dari mereka. Sebegitu parahnya kah ini, sehingga nyaris memenjarakan jiwa-jiwa yang sebenarnya menginginkan lebih dari sekedar tes macam 'UN'? Yang dipukul rata untuk semua sekolah, padahal belum tentu kualitas antara sekolah yang satu dengan sekolah lain itu sama? Bagaimana dengan sekolah-sekolah yang berada di pedalaman, kekurangan akses untuk memperoleh materi? Tentu semua harus dilaksanakan secara adil. Pendidikan tentulah merupakan elemen penting yang harus dapat direguk oleh seluruh lapisan masyarakat, dengan cara apapun itu, tanpa mengekang maupun terlalu melonggarkan siswa...

* * *

**P.S: Anda bebas untuk menginterpretasikan si 'aku'. Bisa diri sendiri, gebetan, pacar, pokoknya sesuka kalian! :)**

**Need review for this 3 Idiots first fic, thanks a lot!**


End file.
